


Locked In

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Other, TW: Past Abuse, drug dealer! Ryan, panic makes me cry a lot, prison fic, prostitute! brendon, sin - Freeform, there will probs be sex I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sin. basically Ryan fucks up and goes to jail bc he's a drug lord. good job Ryan. Brendon sold out his ass so he is also in jail. it's gay and a lot better than this summary is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

They'd caught him. Years of dealing cocaine and he'd thought he was the exception. Ryan started his small ring four years ago to get a bit extra cash here and there. Soon he had his own cartel. Ryan Ross, the Drug Lord. What a great way to be remembered. Once they found him there was no going back. He was done for. Court flew by like crazy and he'd been dumb enough to plead innocent and got 35 years instead of the original 30 for lying under oath. Day one in prison wasn't easy. He may have been a drug lord but that did not mean he was tough. He had people do his dirty work for him. He'd never experienced anything similar to this in his life. Nothing that he'd tell anyone anyway. He was led to his cell and told that he would share it with one other person. Not bad, as he'd expected 3-4 more humans joining his daily life. He was soon left alone to get his things together and away. He had a toothbrush? That was about it so far. Ryan looked around and instantly felt paranoid. How many of these men were rapists? How many of these men were murderers? How many of these men hit their children..Fuck Ryan get yourself together. He heard footsteps approaching. Inside the unlocked cell was the frame of tall man with wide brown eyes and stubble at his chin. This man obviously did not joke around when it came to his looks. He was drop dead gorgeous.  
"What have we here, hm?" goodness even his voice was silky smooth.   
"Is this your cell..?" Ryan tried to state that calmly but he was a wreck. Prison is not for guys like him.   
The gorgeous man nodded and held out his hand "You must be the newbie. I'm Brendon. We'll be roommates, yeah?" his dark chocolate eyes seemed to stare directly into Ryan's soul. The crack dealer nodded and continued to size up the other man. His arms were strong and his body was built. He had feminine hips and soft lips. He was probably someone's prison bitch. "indeed we will. Im Ryan by the way, Ryan Ross"  
"Honey everyone knows who you are. It's all over the news. You're some big drug lord with God knows how many rings" Brendon put his hands on his hips and leaned against the wall watching Ryan and looking him over. Ryan approached the other man. He was a few inches taller than Brendon.   
"What're you in for?"  
Brendon shrugged "Prostitution, a few other things"   
Ryan couldn't help but imagine what this man had going for him. What trouble he'd been in. What was going on with him now. Brendon looked like an absolute angel. How could someone whoring themselves out look so pure? Ryan gawked over his cell mates beauty for what seemed like minutes before Brendon pushed passed him to the two cold looking excuses for mattresses. They were bunked and Brendon flopped down on the bed closer to the ground. He looked at Ryan and opened his mouth "You look nervous." Brendon was right. Ryan was nervous. He had no idea how to function here. Ryan took his toothbrush and put it on his top bunk mattress. He was tired and anxious and he needed his cocaine. How long had it been? 5 hours? Probably longer. It felt like he hadn't been high in years, how long until mail came? His associates would certainly sneak him some there was no way they couldn't. Without Ryan those men were nothing. He climbed up the steel ladder and sprawled across the thin mattress. He heard Brendon speak in his silky voice   
"It's 8:49, they lock the cells at 9. If you need anything you better get it now because they'll give you hell if you're not in here"   
He was so considerate. He'd known Brendon for less than an hour and the man was already trying to help him out a little. Ryan was beginning to fidget. Without his drugs he often seemed far away. Now he was too alert. Twitching like his body had never held still in his life. He needed something to occupy him so he could get his mind off of his neediness.   
He sat up and decided to question Brendon.   
"What are the other things? Prostitution and what?" Ryan laid back and continued to wring his hands in a withdraw   
Brendon was on his bottom bunk but Ryan could feel the look on his face. He wasn't pleased.   
"I wouldve told you if it deemed fit." Brendon sounded a bit angry even. Ryan figured that criminality could be a touchy subject for some. The taller boy bit his lip. "Sorry-"   
Brendon didn't answer.   
the 11 minutes before Ryan heard the cells click signaling that they locked seemed more like 11 hours. Ryan was still anxious and panicked. After an hour of that Ryan fell asleep. He woke in the morning the sound of Brendon's silky voice from beneath him.   
"Asshole you need to get up" the short man shook the bed frame. "They'll be in for inspection in less than 20 minutes and I'm not getting in trouble because of your lazy ass." Brendon crossed his arms as Ryan sat up and crawled out of bed, pushing his hair back "inspection?" Brendon rolled his eyes "just fucking make your bed." The boy didn't sound happy. In about 15 minutes a guard came to the door and opened the cell, Ryan made eye contact with him. When he realized the guards identity Ryan was shocked. the only words running through his head were   
"Well, shit."

**Author's Note:**

> look at this pile of trash. oh wait no that's me sorry.


End file.
